


Whistle

by altered_eagle, phoenixjustice



Series: Sad Pancake Man Hours [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Hiromu being Hiromu, Hiromu finds out oops (?), Jay White's Showboating Often Covers Up Deep Self Doubts, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/pseuds/altered_eagle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: Surely it couldn't take that long, right?
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Jay White
Series: Sad Pancake Man Hours [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096271
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> You always give me the best prompts for ideas, ty.

He opens the door, humming a little tune, not put out that Naito didn't respond to his knock at the door (he was more than used to Naito forgetting to respond back on his phone as well; it had taken him long enough as it was to buy a new phone.)

"Ne, Naito-san?" He says as he enters, closing the door softly behind him.

Still no response. He saw Naito's car in the small parking lot of the apartment complex though, so he knew that Naito had to be near. Maybe he had walked over to the conbini?

He plops down on the couch. Surely it couldn't take that long, right?

:::

It was only probably a few minutes but he quickly becomes bored, moving around on the couch and fiddling with his phone before he huffs and stretches out on the couch, his hands hitting on either side of him.

"Come on, Naito-sannnn." He drags out, pouting. "I wanted to tell you about my new video idea!"

Maybe he could finally convince him to be in one of his videos? Unlikely, but weirder things had happened before!

Oh!

A thought occurs to him; maybe Naito was asleep? It wasn't very late but it wouldn't have been the first time he had shown up and found Naito napping. He guessed living such a _Tranquilo_ lifestyle did that to a person.

He jumps up off the couch and starts to head towards the back rooms, pausing briefly as he sees a shirt on the way, as if it had been thrown in a hurry.

"Ahh, Naito-san!" He says, picking the shirt up and making his way to the bedroom door which was cracked open a bit. "What have I told you about leaving your laundry on the floor..."

He pauses, brows furrowing as he looks down at the shirt.

"Leaving your... _King Switch_ shirt?"

He lets out a giggle without meaning to. Naito had a _Jay White_ shirt? How _cute!_ He didn't understand _why_ exactly (though he had his suspicions) but surely it had to-

He stops as he enters the bedroom.

And stares.

Jay White moves a bit in Naito's bed, murmuring something under his breath. He shifts a bit from Naito's sleeping form and freezes when their eyes meet. Hiromu steps forward, noticing the tableau of things, clothes, everywhere and, despite himself, feels his face flushing.

_Oh._

"This must be yours then." He says, feeling his face on fire (feeling shy or embarrassed was _such_ an unusual feeling for him.)

He hands Jay White the shirt who looks at him bemusedly.

They stare at each other for a long moment, as if frozen in place, before Hiromu finally speaks again.

"Oh! Before I forget. Ask Naito-san if he'll be in my next video? I wanted to ask him last time I saw him but I forgot. Ah! You can join too if you want!"

Jay White's eyes widen just so, knocking away some more of the sleepiness from his face.

"...thank you." Jay White finally says.

Hiromu nods and heads out before the other man can say anything further, leaving the apartment even quicker.

Interesting!

The last Hiromu had seen of Jay White, had been after Wrestle Kingdom, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But then there, especially before he realized Hiromu was there, that _look_ on Jay White's face as he looked at Naito.

"Ahh! Love is _good,_ isn't it!"

He whistles all the way back out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
